We Are A PowerHouse
by bluelightfiregirl
Summary: Katniss Everdeen lives a happy life in District 12 with her whole family. The thing she loves the most. What would happen if slowly it was taken away from her. She would have to take over her father's job and rule all of Panem or will she burn down under the pressure. (BAD SUMMARY SORRY)
1. Chapter 1: In the dark

I wake up and go to the kitchen of our palace. I'm tired and can't sleep, from the many nightmares that awaken me. I walk to the many counters and take out some bread and some milk. I sit there alone,in the dim light of the kitchen. I hear footsteps coming from my left. I think it's my mother, but then I see a manly figure and know its Peeta, the son of our servants. He comes in unaware I'm there. He is yawing and scratching his head. He reaches the fridge and takes out the milk, grabs a cup, and gets startled when he sees me sitting there.

"Oh, um.. Sorry, I..I should probably leave" he says as he sets the cup down.

"No, no, its fine, you live here too" I say.

"Thanks", is all he says. He sits across from me on the long table. We sit in silence and i feel awkard. I see him look up with his deep blue eyes and get mesmerized. Then he gulps down the milk in one drink and i see his milk mustach and cant help but break out giggling.

"What?" he asks confused.

"Nothing. It's just that um..." I say motioning to mu upper lip. after a while he understands what i am saying and picks up a napkin and wipes it off. He then laughs and cant help but smile back.

"I meant to do that you know?" He says while he puts the glass on the sink.

"Right..?", I say still smiling. We stay there in silence until he breaks it by talking again.

"I better get going, the bread doesnt wake up at dawn and bake itself, does it?" he ask looking into my eyes, and I'm enchanted by his. All i do nod. Then he leaves, so i decide to go to bed. I've never really had any sort of communication with the boy with the bread, but I'm happy I did.


	2. Chapter 2:Friends, right?

**AN: Please it would mean the world if you guys left a review.**

**anywho... here is the next chapter :)**

**longer than my first so here it is. i do not own the hunger games.**

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

I wake up to the bright light of the sun. I feel well rested and decide to take a bath. After that I change into the simplest cloth, since we "royalty" can't dress like "commoners". I go down to the kitchen and im leeward in by the smell of cinnamon. I see the boy with the bread and smile, but he doesn't smile back, instead he looks away. What? Did I do something bad?

"Katniss come join us" my mother interrupts my thoughts. I go sit next to my little sister Prim, who looks beautiful with her two braids.

"Hello little duck, aren't you looking lovely" I say.

"You look great, I wish I looked like you" she says with sadness in her voice.

"Are you kidding me? I wished I looked like you" I say.

"Katniss, please no talking on the table" she says and I could tell she has a headache, just like all the other days since my dad left for front-line in war. I decide to stay quiet. The servants come and bring our luxurious breakfast. I eat the cinnamon bread and look into the kitchen, but the boy with the blue eyes doesn't come out.

"Katniss, after breakfast you're going to the Hawthorne's for some shooting" she says tired. The Hawthorne's are our families best friends, my best friend is Gale the oldest of their kids. We've known them since my dad was in control.

Shooting is my favorite hobby and when it's with Gale it's the best time. It's the only time when I feel like a "commoner".

"Alright" is all I say. I leave the palace and a man with a suit opens the door of the car. I step in and then I'm driven to the Hawthorne's palace. I'm welcomed by some guards and they lead me to the backyard, where Gale has already started shooting. Just as he is about to shoot I interrupt.

"Going to start without me! "I shout. He shoots an arrow off to the woods instead of the board.

"Damn you Katniss!" he shouts back at me.

"There is no way you can beat my streak" I say grabbing my bow and arrows.

"What makes you say that?" he asks as I shoot one close to the bull's-eye.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I've beaten you for the past 7 years!" I say aiming even closer to the bull's-eye.

"Tell you what. If I shoot bull's-eye you'll go on a date with me" he says which stops me from shooting. Date? We've never been more than friends but I play along as if it's not a serious question. Which, I wasn't sure if it was or wasn't.

"High winds, pointing south…, all right" I say. I hope he doesn't make it but another part of me does. What would a date do to our friendship? I don't know, he is about shoot when they call him from behind.

"Mr. Hawthorne your mother awaits for you in her office" the guard says which makes Gale's arrow hit the grass. He turns back to me and says "Talk to you soon and that doesn't count!" he leaves and I'm left alone.

"if I make this, I will consider the date with Gale" I say out loud to myself. I shoot and hit bull's-eye. I set my bow down and say out loud "Thank you. For MY consideration" I take a small bow and go home.

* * *

**katniss' oufit is on my profile. check it out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Drawing

**AN: Sorry its been so long. congrats on jennifer for winning! yay for the new pictures and posters!**

**anyways here's the next chapter. I do not own the hunger games. but i do own an ipod :). **

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

I haven't stop thinking about what happened with gale and I. I mean I've never thought of him other than a friend. Or have i? And I've just been too clueless. I undo my braid, put on my jacket and go to the back of the palace and then I see the servant's house. An old beat up house that looks like the size of my closet. I walk towards the porch, I see him writing something down on a notebook. I walk closer but just as I'm about to step on the porch, I turn and walk away slowly, but I'm stopped by his voice.

"Hey!" he shouts. I turn around and walk towards him nut stop again before I reach the step to the porch. "It's ok" he says. I step on the porch and sit next to him on the wooden bench.

"What brings you here?" he asks distracted on his journal. I don't answer because I honestly don't know what I'm doing here. He stops. "Listen, its ok if you don't want to talk to the poor baker" he says still looking at his notebook.

"what? No. I don't think of you like that, and If you think u do, then maybe I should just get out of here!" I shout and get up but he grabs my hand and I don't withdraw. Instead I sit back down.

"I didn't mean it that way, you know?" he says. And I know he's telling the truth.

"I know" I say quietly. He opens his notebook and it opens on a drawing of a girl with brown hair braided into two braids and she is running through the snow, running to a man with wide arms ready to receive her. I see the man's grey eyes and right away, I can tell that I'm the little girl, and the man is my father.

* * *

**What did you guys think about iot. please review! and what do you think peeta will say?**


	4. Chapter 4: Beautiful Things

**AN: hello people thank you to the people who have left reviews. and to to those who havent please fill free to lwave a review. BTW: have you guys seen the capitol portraits!**

**well here is the next chapter. Enjoy. i do not own the hunger games.**

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

"What are you doing with this drawing? Where did you get it from?" I ask surprised.

"Oh, um… I drew it a couple years back" he says embarrassed and closes the notebook.

"Why me?" I ask.

"You seemed so happy and the moment when you ran to your father, it was just so beautiful" he says. I don't know what to respond but he continues, "I like to draw beautiful things". I smile and take the notebook from his hands. He doesn't seem to mind so I open it to the drawing of my father and me.

"You miss him, don't you?" he asks.

"So much" I say touching the face of the man who is my father.

"You can keep it" he says.

" , I couldn't …" I try to object nut he rips the page and hands it to me. I hug the drawing and say "Thank you". We stay there staring into each other's eyes when we're interrupted by shouting coming from inside the house.

"Peeta! Come and get into your uniform. The bread doesn't bake itself does it!" a voice that I'm sure belongs to his mother.

"I better go" I say. He nods and I stand up to leave. I'm almost to the palace when I hear shouting again.

"What do you think you are doing, get in and get ready!" his mom continues to shout while she slaps him hard on the face. The impact is so strong that it makes him fall to the bench. I run inside scared but mostly shocked of what I had just witnessed. How can someone who draws such beautiful things, live such a horrible life.

* * *

**Good? Bad? what do you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5:Family is my strength&weakness

**AN:sorry to keep you all waiting so long, its just that school work has been keeping me really busy. And the fact that this chapter and the next were so hard to write, so please help me out here. if you guys disliked or liked something or have any predictions please let me know. thank you :)**

**ashjoh123- here's your update!**

* * *

I walk to the palace and find mi sister siting alone at the table. I fold the drawing and put it on my pocket. "Headache?" I ask referring to my mother. She just nods. We sit and eat in silence until prim asks me, "Did you hear who called today?"

"No little duck, who called?" I ask with a big smile.

"Snow" she says happily. Snow? The man who is willing to overthrow my father? What was he calling for? Of course, prim is too young to figure out who he was.

"What did he want?" I ask.

"Something about wanting to talk to mom about "the new era" "she says confused on what it means.

"So, did he talk to mom? "I continue.

"Yes" she answers. Mom! I have to make sure she is ok. I know what this man is capable of, and I don't want him to hurt my family.

"I gotta go talk to mom "I say. I get up and kiss her in her head and go to my mother's room. I enter dark room and find my mother sitting on her bed with a photo album in her lap. Her eyes filled with hurt and discomfort. The thing I dreaded the most to see at this moment. Now I know Snow has hurt my family.

* * *

**AN: thank you for the support guys. You keep me going! well, three fingers solute.**


	6. Chapter 6: Do I Gain or Lose Power?

**so guys... as you coul probably tell my last chapter was horrible, so sorry about that. So to make it up for you guys enjoy my next chapter and next week im on spring break, so maybe i will update more often :) **

**Disclamer: i do not own the hunger games :)**

* * *

**Katniss p.o.v:**

"Mom?" I say still standing next to the door. I know how upset she gets when I come in without asking. She just looks at me as a sign for approval, so I come in.

"What did snow want?" I ask now sitting next to her. She takes a deep breath and begins to talk.

"Katniss you're old enough to know the truth", the truth? What does she mean? "The government is really fragile; Snow has practically taken control over all the districts except for twelve and thir... He called to tell me that…"she is stopped by her crying. "Katniss your father is gone". Gone? I think to myself.

"What do you mean, when you say gone?" I say now shouting, she tries to explain to me how my father was being followed by Snow spies named "Peacekeepers" and he did this to keep a clean image , and to be known as our "sauveur" (French for savior). That he will make our society better but the thing he really wants to do is to trick everyone so he can take all the money and starve the districts to death. The revolution is near and my father is set to be "dead", therefore there is no one in control of district 12 at the moment. No one can take his place unless it's his offspring. At least that all I can understand from my mother's moaning. And mine too.

"Mom I'm his offspring!" she look at me for what seems like an eternity.

"No Katniss, you can't you'd put yourself in more danger" she says holding my hand,

"Mom I'm the same age that dad was when he took control. I could do this; it's the only way to save us all, you and Prim!" I say now crying again.

"I know that Katniss, but …" I interrupt her "No there are no but's there is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind" she just stares at me with pain. I release my grip from her hand, get up, and I'm about to close the door when she calls me once more.

"Katniss?" she says lightly.

"What?" I say not turning around, just staring at the doorknob that I am holding and let the silent tears fall.

"Your father, he had to get married in order to take control" she says. I slam the door, run out the back of the palace and let the tears fall. Nothing will stop me. I have to do this; I will do this for my father, my mother, my sister. I can't believe it was today when Gale asked me out. It was today when Peeta gave me picture of my father. Today when I found out that my father is dead. Today, when I found out I had to get married, in order to save everyone's life. Today when my heart stopped beating. I'm dead.

* * *

**Yup. So what did you guys think? please feel free to leave a review or PM me i love to talk to you guys :) **

**BTW: you guys should see "the hunger games bad lip reading"in youtube, it is the funniest thing ever. **


	7. Chapter 7: Hello or Goodbye?

**AN: hello! so I'm excited to post and to say that I saw the teaser trailer for catching fire! (Fangirl scream)! Anyways details at the bottom. Disclaimer I do not own the hunger games.**

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

I wake up and find breakfast on my nightstand. Oatmeal, fruit salad, and milk. Somehow I wake up hungry and then I realize its almost noon. I don't even remember coming into my bedroom last night, but then again I've just realized that I slept with my clothes. After I eat breakfast I just brush my teeth, change my clothes, and grab my hair into its usual braid. Then I decide to go downstairs, but to my surprise neither Prim or my mom are there, instead a guard comes and hands me a note. It reads:  
_Out for a walk. _

_Need to talk to prim about important subject. _

_Be back soon_.

That seems a little odd, but then again I know my mom needs some time to explain some things to my sister. I need some explaining myself, but not now I'm too broken to thing straight. I would probably be crying but I think I'm out of tears for  
now. I'm about to go back to my room but hear the doorbell ring. I walk towards the door and wait for the guards to allow me to see who it is. It couldn't be my mother, it wouldn't be this fast to tell everything to Prim. The guards open the door and my best friend Gale comes urging in. He embraces me in a big hug and I let him because I really need one at this moment.  
"Katniss my parents told me what happened, I'm so sorry" he says still embracing me. I feel his heartbeat and I feel steady in his arms. He smells of pines and I feel like I'm back in the woods. I finally separate from our hug and stand tall.  
"I'm alright" not.  
"Katniss, I know your strong and determined" he says and I stand even taller. "I know you'll make a great ruler, and its ok to cry because its all going to be alright" he continues.  
"I'm not gonna cry", I say while he looks at me with a worried face. But I do want to cry, but I can't. I must be strong.  
"Ok" he says and exhales heavily. I know he wants to tell me something more but he doesn't say anything. We just stand there in the quiet and cold air of my living room. After a couple minutes, guards walk towards us. They inform us how there is a family emergency with Gale and he must go immediately. Gale holds my hands but the guards are taking him away. What is going on? Emergency ?  
"Katniss I..." He says before the doors close. What was he going to say? I'll probably never know. Crisis. The only word to describe my situation.  
I wander around the house for the rest of the day, until night falls. Still no sign of my mother or Prim. I'm really worried now, but Greasy Sae our house keeper, says they'll probably be staying over at a private hotel. I don't believe what she say but I pretend to agree. She also tells me to eat. That they've made lamb stew, my favorite meal. I'm not really in the mood to eat, but I could use a drink.

* * *

**AN**:** so sorry for mistakes, cause there is a lot! Omg! You guys i freaked out first cause of the Percy Jackson trailer and then the catching fire trailer! Eeep! **


	8. Chapter 8: Not Helping

**AN: yay! Update! Ok anyways guys thanks for the support but don't be afraid to leave a review! Btw, who do u guys think should sing in the catching fire soundtrack?**

**Disclamer: I do not own the hunger games **

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

I head to the kitchen and I see a man sitting on the table. A man I've never seen before in my life. I walk towards the table he is staring at me almost not blinking, just staring. He doesn't talk or move, his eyes just follow me,so I decide to head to the kitchen for more information on the man. I see Peeta, I haven't seen him since he got the beating. Finally, Someone I could trust and could hopefully answer my questions.  
"Hey" I say trying to ignore his bruised eye. He is taking something out of the oven. He seems startled but manages to steady himself.  
"Oh, hey" he says smiling but I know it hurts to.  
"Um, do you know who that man out there is?" I ask.  
"No, wait... You don't know?" He asks confused.  
"No. I mean maybe, but I don't know..." I say rubbing my elbow. I guess I do that when I'm nervous. He looks around to make sure no one is looking and then grabs me by the arm. Not hard but lightly he leads me outside through the back door.  
"Listen, I know what happened to your father, and I'm really sorry" Thanks for reminding me."And I know this is probably not the right time to say this, but I think something bad is going on" you have no idea, I think. "That man out there, he is here to fix things, or that's what I've heard" he continues to whisper.  
"Peeta I know that something bad is coming, but that man out there, he is not here to fix things" I say a little louder than I should of.  
"Katniss, you have to stop being afraid of letting people help you. And that man out there, he is here to help you" he tells me.  
"Since when do you know so much about me? Plus, you can't tell me what to do!" I scream at him. I don't know why though. I guess I have to be mad at someone other than myself, ugh! Now I'm mad at myself again.  
"I shouldn't had come to you" I say walking back inside. Once I'm inside I walk past the man on the table and go to the hallway that leads to my room. I had barley noticed that Peeta was following me.  
"Wait! Katniss!" He calls to me. I don't stop, he tries to grab my hand but I push him. It's not until I hear the vase break , that I turn back. Peeta is bleeding from his hands and there are shards of the vase everywhere. I guess I pushed harder than I thought. His face is full of shock and pain. What have I turned myself into?Grease Sae urges in and takes Peeta back to the kitchen. She looks at me with pity ad I run to my room and let tears fall out.


	9. Chapter 9: Sweetheart

**AN: hello new update! Yay! So what do you guys think of this chapter, first of Haymitch, but I promise not the end. So when you guys read this you guys should listen to 'the game' by Allysa Reid.**

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

I manage to put myself together and in perfect timing because someone comes in knocking at my door. I open it and it's the man that was in the dinning room. He just lets himself in.  
"Um... Sure come in" I say with sarcasm.  
"Listen sweetheart, I'm not here to be part of your soap opera, ok. I'm here to set things straight" he says firmly.  
"Who are you anyways?" I ask.  
"Let's just say... Im the help. Call me Haymitch" he says as he sits on my love seat couch. He picks up my jacket from the couch, with disgust and throws it at the carpet. "..and it looks you need me sweetheart" he continues. I don't know what to ask. So I just stay quiet and wait for him to continue talking. He is about to talk when he sees a folded piece of paper coming out from my jacket. I look at him and make sure that my eyes get the message across, that its my privacy. He picks it up and I interrupt "That's! ... Personal..." I say and rub my elbow. He shoots me a look.  
"Sweetheart, nothing is too private... at least not anymore" he says as he opens it. He stares at it and he finally talks again, " Your father, he told me to come to you if he was ever gone. To help you through your training. He was a great and your mother and sister are fine". My mother and sister are ok. I let out a small gasp. He hands me the drawing and I press it against my heart.  
"We'll start training tomorrow" he says before he leaves. I'm full of so many questions but I manage to tame them because I feel like maybe, just maybe, I can trust this man and ask him when I'm ready. I take the drawing and pin it on the board in my room. I decide to take a shower and sleep in a night gown.  
I feel like I can sleep in peace knowing that my mother and Prim are safe. My mind is clear. Until I dream of the boy with the bread, the one i attacked for trying to help me.

* * *

**So there you have it please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Rooftop

**Omg! omg! Guys the teaser trailer is out! Eeeeeep! Sorry about that! Well here's us the next chapter, I took some parts of the book so yeah. When you read this listen to "girl on fire by arshad". Also PM about your favorite part of the trailer :)**

**Disclamer: I do not own the hunger games or its quotes.**

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

Once again another sleepless night. This time I decide to go to the living room, I find no one in it. But something lures me to the stairs next to the fireplace. Something so powerful i cannot resist. I've only gone up to the rooftop once and it was with my father. I remember he was teaching me about the directions in which the winds head. I climb the stairs and can simulate a figure sitting and staring onto the night skies. Its Peeta. I walk towards him slowly.

"Hi" I say standing in front of him and rubbing my elbow.

"Oh, hi" he says he looks at me but quickly looks back to the skies.

"You think the roof is big enough for us to share?" I ask.

"Of course Katniss" he answers quickly. I sit exactly like him and I'm almost touching his toes. I stare at his hands crossed on his knees. They are bandaged up. I can't help but feel guilty, he gets enough violence with his mother and I give him this.

"I'm really sorry about pushing you into that vase" I say crossing my hands on my knees.

"It's fine, I know your in a lot of pressure, and I don't want to make things worse" he says now looking at me. His blue eyes are filled with pain and a bruise.

"I'm really sorry about your eye" I say because I just had to get it out there.

"You shouldn't be. It's not like it was your fault" he says. I guess not, but I still had to get it out there.

"You know I meant that as a compliment. About you being independent" he continues.

"Thanks" is all I say before I look into the dark skies. Our silence is broken by sounds of shooting from afar. My instincts tell me to find where it's coming from but Peeta speaks before I can make of what is happening, "Listen to them".

"How am I supposed to fix things, if I'm so afraid?" I blurt out before I cover my mouth. Why am I bothering him with my problems? Shut up! I think to myself.

"Well..., I doubt you want the opinion of a baker?" He asks me.

"No, go ahead... I need all the advice I can get" I say because I can't take back what I just blurted out.

"Well there are a lot of things to be afraid of, so its perfectly normal, especially in your case. But the scariest out of all of them is beings used as a piece in the game"he says.

"What do you mean 'a piece in the game?'" I ask

"You know, be changed. I would think of a way to show them that they don't own me. That I'm not just another pice in their games" he says. I think a little to make sense of what he just said,"I wouldn't want them to change me".

"How would they change you?" I ask.

"I don't know. Change me into something I'm not" he says. "If I was out there, I wouldn't care if i died because I know that I would die still being me" he says looks at me with purity in his words.

"I can't afford to think like that. My whole family depends on me" I say still looking at him.

"Yeah. I know" is all he says before he looks away.

"You're like a fortune cookie" I say trying to lighten the mood. He chuckles a bit and his smile makes my heart speed faster.

"How often do you come up here?" I ask.

"Actually, never until tonight but something brought me up here " he says and then chuckles,"did that make any sense? Or is that too fortune cookie?" He asks.

"Yeah. Yeah it did" I say because I felt that too. He looks at me and I stare back. I have to stop looking at his eyes, so I lower my sight to his lips. His lips seem to have a power on their own, they seen to draw me towards him. No! What am I thinking. Peeta interrupts my thoughts once more.

"I better get going. You know, before I get two black eyes" he says smiling, but I don't smile because although he might be joking, I know it can happen.

"Thank you" I say before he turns.

"Just remember, you can have an effects on people, that no one else can" he says before turning. I have no idea what he means but I just smile and whisper "goodnight".


	11. Chapter 11: Old Friends

**Hello my beautiful friends! So here is the next chapter. I don't have any song for this chapter. I am beginning to think that Suzanne Collins got most of her names from The tragedy of Julius Caesar. Anyway Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games. Please review :)**

* * *

A cloud of smoke covers my view. I can't see anything. I walk through the thick mist that covers my vision. I walk through a broken city and dead bodies. I tried not to step on the separate limbs and not to gag, which Is very difficult at the sight of the horrible picture. I see a white building and two men outside of it. One is my father. The other is a monster. My father is trapped by a vicious creature! He screams for me to run but I still keep running towards him. The evil monster laughs at me coughing up blood at every cough. The sight of the white rose in his coat makes me dizzy and i stumble into the ground. He has a gun up to my fathers temple. I tell him to stop but he shoots.

"Nooooooo!" I shout. I look around and find myself in my room. It was just a dream. No, not a dream a nightmare. Just another nightmare. I tried to take a deep breath to steady my fast heartbeat. The door to my room opens an it's a familiar face. Effie,she is my father's secretary and queen of gossip. She comes in with her over the top outfit. A ruffled purple dress with a big bow on her head made up of her purple wig.

"Up, up, up! It's a big day!" She says with her over exaggerated accent.

"Right" I say trying to take deep breathes.

"Katniss dear, why are you swimming in a pool of water!" She says with disgust. I look down and see that I'm covered with sweat from head to toes.

"I...I..." I don't know what to say and then another familiar face comes in.

"Effie, can't you leave the poor child to pull herself together, she just woke up" my stylist Cinna says. Cinna has been styling me basically since birth. He's been a friend of my father for the longest time. I consider him more as an uncle.

"No I will not Cinna, a lady must be a lady at all times, even if it is in the wee hours of the morning!" She says now more aggravated.

"Alright, alright. Katniss from now on you must sleep in your most eloquent dress and your most extravagant pair of heels!" He says pretending to be mad but just mocking Effie. Effie makes a grunt noise and leaves the room. Then right away Cinna and I start laughing.

"This is the first time I've seen you laugh in months" he says and it's true "and that's ok". I stop smiling when I remember what happened to my dad. We stay silent for about a minute.

"Are you here to make me pretty?" I ask.

"Always" he answers. The rest of my prep team come in. I don't talk to them as much, they only come when we have really big events. They take me into the shower even though I insist that I could take a shower myself. They still go on and shave me from everywhere. Do my hair and alternate my face. A few nasty looks exchanged about my eyebrows and nails. And I'm done! I have some privacy to change into my outfit. A flowy white top with a tight pencil skirt and of course a pair of black heels. I decide to pin in my dad's mockinjay pin. He would always wear it when visitors came around. He said it reminded him of the woods.

"A little piece of home" he would say to me. My father. How I wait for him to step in at any moment, so I won't have to go on with this show. But I know it's useless. Cinna walks in once more but this time he doesn't talk, he just kisses my forehead. Then Effie escorts me into a congress room that I've never been to. Even though this is my house, I haven't even gone to half of the rooms in this mansion. I walk in to the room to find the most intimidating atmosphere I've ever been in.


	12. Chapter 12: The Conference

**AN: Hello there! So I disn't get any reviews for my last chapter :( but anyways thanks for all of you that like this story :). This next chpater is more serious so, here you go! Please review!**

* * *

K**Katniss POV:**

I take a step inside and struggle not to make a run out the door. Every step I take makes me feel lightheaded and dizzy. The dark room has big windows covered with dark curtains and in the center of the room is a large table that extends for about 10feet. The only light in the room is a huge chandelier very lightly dimmed . I take a seat next to Haymitch and Effie takes a seat next to me. I hadn't even notice she was behind me. I try to place names with faces in the room but I know none.  
"Ready for this sweetheart?" Haymitch asks me smelling a bit like alcohol.  
"Do I have a choice" I say with attitude.  
"Lets begin. Katniss Everdeen will serve as our... How should I put this. Propaganda. She will be the voice of the people" says a man with white hair," but we must not put her in danger. We wont put her out in the field. Keep her close to the scene to make propaganda . She won't work for that. Also send flyers for army applications", ouch! So far I'm the dumb girl who has to pretend to defend her country while looking pretty in TV by doing nothing.  
"May I object" I say quietly. All eyes in the rooms stare at me and pierce right trough me, especially Effie who looks like she wants to squeeze me into one of her corsets.  
"Alright" the man with the white hair tells me.  
"What are you doing?" Haymitch asks me. I freeze at all this pressure and no word come out of my mouth.  
"Well! He haven't got all day, are you gonna speak or not!" The man continues.  
"Ahhh.. Ye... Yes", I stutter"um sir..."  
"Call me Plutarch" the man tells me.  
"Plutarch. I am not one that is good with words" I say which sounds as stupid as it sounded in my mind. They all just laugh at me and I sink deeper into my chair. Way to blow it up and try to make a stand for myself. Haymitch stands up and starts to speak.  
"Well sweetheart 'you' aren't ganna speak" he says.  
"What do you mean, then who's going to speak" I ask.  
"Well you!" Haymitch says obviously drunk.  
"What he's trying to say is that we know you aren't good with words, so we will speak to you in a ear piece. Providing you with all you need" Plutarch says. Way to make me feel even worse. But the truth is, I'm not good with these things and I never will. I know someone who can. Peeta. How his words move me and I'm sure a whole nation if it came to it. I wish he was in my position so things wouldn't be so complicated.  
"...And that's basically the plan. What do you think Katniss?" Plutarch asks me. I hadn't even notice he was still talking. Improvise, that's what I'll do.  
"I think..." My stomach growls and interrupts me. Everyone turns to look at me. I sink back down into my seat and my face turns hot. I hadn't even notice that I hadn't eaten for over a day. Some please safe my guts.  
"Well I guess it's time for lunch" Plutarch says. Thank you I say with my eyes. He just nods and I am excused.


	13. Chapter 13: Eating is Hard

**AN: Hello I am back! Thanks for those who review! this chapter is short and kinda lame so sorry.****in another note you guys should watch 'Catching Fire trailer cat version' its really funny! oh. also the new catching fire song! its really nice... plese review and feel free to PM me :) ttyl!**

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

We arrive at the dinner table and all the people from the conference make themselves comfortable in 'my' house. Although it doesn't even feel like home, without my family in it. The servants bring the food out and it all looks so delectable. I try to grab one of everything and stuff myself, but I catch Effie giving me the evil eye. So I decide to serve only mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, and some cheese buns. Oh, how the cheese melts in my mouth and lingers in my throat. Only someone with sensible hands could've made this. Peeta. I haven't seen him since yesterday and I don't know why I feel like I need to see him. I smile to myself remembering our talk yesterday. Every word he says makes my whole work shake.  
"Done daydreaming sweetheart?" Haymitch asks me. I'm taking back by this and choke on my cheese bun. He then pats my back, "Aright, alright I won't ask".  
"So the final draft of the plan will be on your desk by tonight. The hovercraft will come at that dawn and pick Team-A and drop you off on the outlines of district 2. The strategies are going to be located on the drafts that will be given to all of you there. Then we could start the filming and start the battle" Plutarch says with confidence and poise.  
"Um, what about my sister and mother?" I ask.  
"They are safe in district 11. They are our allies at the moment", he continues. I continue to eat but everyone keeps talking. I try to pay attention but I'm to hungry to listen. I take a big sip of my orange juice and then something that Plutarch says catches my attention, "... And after 2 we create the marriage ceremony". What! I choke on my juice and start to cough uncontrollably. All of the servants come to help me but the coughs don't stop. I want to excuse myself to my room.  
"Katniss dear, you are ruining your outfit!" Effie says. Really? I'm dying here and that's it! I grab my knife and stab it in her stake.  
"That is Mahogany!" She shouts, but I leave. Once I arrive to my room I realize that I am chocking on my tears and not the juice.  
I can't believe they would go on without my concern and pair me up with someone and make me marry them. I really miss my father, I wish I could burry all my sorrows on his hugs. I stay in my room for the rest of the day with my head on my carpet. The sky turns dark and I still have my dirty outfit on. I don't even bother to take it knocks on the door but I don't open it.  
"Room service" I hear a voice behind the door. I get up from the carpet and open the door.

* * *

**AN: who do you think it is? (the A-TEAM part is because I watched the A-TEAM lol)**


	14. Chapter 14: Sorry for what?

**Hello there! Long time no see, well here is the next chapter! listen to Irresistible by One Direction and Catch me by Demi Lovato.**

**Disclamer: I don't own the HUNGER GAMES. No me pertenecen LOS GUEGOS DEL HAMBRE.(P.S. A LITTLE SPANISH THERE)**

* * *

"Peeta!" I say surprised. Someone I don't hate at the moment.  
"May I come in?" He asks me with a tray in his hands.  
"Yea sure come in" I say sniffing every once in a while. Hoping he doesn't see my red eyes, I turn away.  
"Are you alright?" He asks. Looking into my eyes with his own beautiful blue ones.  
"Yeah, I mean now I know my mother and Prim are safe" I say turning away to the dark sky. He sets the tray on the nightstand next to my bed. I remember about my dad who's dead and the wedding and break down in the middle of the room. I hide my face in my knees.  
"Hey, hey,it's ganna be alright" he says rubbing my back with his hand. I raise my head and he smiles at me. He gives me a hand and I take it. Once I'm up I rest my head in his shoulder. I do know why i just did that but it seems right. I know he must feel awkward but soon his arms find there way around my waist. A hug. The only hug I've received since my father left. This hug feels different, it feels so warm and inviting and other feelings I've never known. He smells of cinnamon and his hands feel warm and delicate around me. I stop crying and look up to meet his eyes. The bruise is almost takes away one hand and I'm afraid that he's going to let go of me. Instead he brushes away a tear from my eye. He is about to pull apart when I grab his bandaged arms and put then back around my waist. It seem like they belong there. As if its a missing puzzle piece that I finally found. I feel light weighted and feel like I can fly. I keep my eyes locked on his eyes. They are so irresistible and his finger tips so touchable. He truly is beautiful inside and out.  
"I brought you some aspirin and the final draft that Plutarch wanted to give you" What he says makes me pull apart from our hug and get the draft.  
"I should probably give you some privacy...", but before he can finish I interrupt "No! Please, I don't think I can do this alone. Can you stay?" I ask.  
He nods. I sit on the corner of my bed and he sits next to me. Then I remember what Peeta's mom can do to him. If he stays here he might get hit again.  
"Peeta your mom" is all I say but he gets me.  
"She's out of town. Don't worry" he tells me. I open the folder of the plans. I read all of the history and strategies of the plan. I read about the wedding. I gasp when I read something that catches my eyes.  
"What is it?" Peeta asks worried.  
"I'm going to get married to someone I know. It says here a 'family' friend." I say. Which means I do know who I'm going to get married with.  
"Your. Getting. Married" he pauses in every word. I guess he didn't know. He looks hurt, maybe I should've of told him.  
"Yeah. I mean I have to, it's not like I volunteered for it" I say annoyed.  
"But you did..." He says. What does he mean?, "by doing this mission, you also accepted the fact of getting married. Real or not real?" He continues.  
"Real" I whisper.  
"I didn't know how much pressure you were in" he says and reaches out for my hand. I look at his bandaged hand for a while and then put my hand in his. They intwine and I squeeze his hand, in return he kisses my hand and then lets go. But I don't want him too. His kiss is sweet an warm on my hand.  
"Goodbye Katniss" he says.  
"Goodnight Peeta" I respond. He makes his way to the door, stops and turns to me "and Katniss..."  
"Yeah?" I ask.  
"Umm, never mind" and with that he's out my door. Okay? That was weird, what did he want to tell me? Am I that unapproachable or heartless. So many questions float around my mind but the one that keeps bothering me the most is. Did I hurt his feelings?

* * *

**BTW: you guys should also listen to nightingale by Demi Lovato (reminds me of someone...) Plese review and follow!**


	15. Chapter 15: Forgetting the cookies

**AN: hey guys long time no seeing :). Well here's the next chapter! Please review and tell what you think of the new character!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG. **

* * *

My mother sits on our table.

"Mom! You're home!" I shout a I run towards her. She sits there emotion less. Her eyes seem to be hollow and she doesn't blink.

"Mom! Mom, are you ok!" I scream now scared. When I touch her shoulder she is cold and she looks dead. I start to panic and start to shout for help.

"Katniss you can't save everyone, you are just a pathetic little girl, who's lived a life where everything is handed to you!" , my mom says to me.

"What? Why are you saying this?" I ask through my tears.

"Don't do it, you will fail!" She shouts but now her face disappears into a dark cloud.

"Mom!" I shout while I wake up.

"About time you woke up, sweetheart" Haymitch says as he looks through his folder.

"Can't I get any privacy around here!" I shout as I reach for my robe in the restroom.

"Your privacy is the least of our problems right now! Snow caught up to our plans, apperantly someone from our team has given information to the enemy" he says serious as I put on my robe.

"So, what do we do?" I ask.

"YOU do as you are told, while I figure out who is the trader" he says as he leaves the room.

"By the way, I know you and that baker boy have something going on" he says with an edge to his tone. My cheeks feel warm and I drop my view from him.

"Nothing is going on between us" I say making it clear.

"Uhu, I saw him come into your room last night" he says, and I can't deny it because its true, " a little goodnight kiss?" he winks at me and closes the door. I get mad and through a pillow to closed door. Why am I mad if it didn't happen? I won't let it get to me. Cinna comes in with the whole prep team. They shower me and style me. They do a braid and add a lot of make up to my face, usually I would be mad with this, but I look radiant. Better. Afterwards I thank my team and they leave, leaving me with Cinna.

"Thank you. For everything, for being here for me." I tell him. He looks at me and smiles, he puts my dads pin on my black suit.

"Haymitch won't let me..."

"I don't care what Haymitch says, it's a token of home, just incase you get homesick" he continues pinning the mockinjay pin. He kisses my temple and I hug him. I don't know why I have a feeling that next time i see him, I won't be the little girl I am today. I see my reflection in the mirror to my right. I'm not a little girl anymore. I have a strong but small body and a young face, yet with the makeup I look like a woman. Haymitch comes in and guides me to the hovercraft on the rooftop. I have a flashback of Peeta. I have to tell him goodbye.

"Um, Haymitch I forgot something in my room" I scream over the hovercraft noise.

"Hurry then, mockinjay!" He shouts back. I run to my room, what do I get? Ha! I get the picture that Peeta gave me and 3 aspirins and put them in my belt pockets. I run back down the hall and bump into Peeta's dad.

"Oh there you are missy, here take these cookies for the trip" he hands me a box with cookies.

"Thank you! Um, do you happen to know where Peeta is?" I ask looking over his shoulder, to see if he's in the kitchen. He chuckles a little but then his face gets serious.

"Peeta isn't here anymore" he says.

"What? When?" Is all that comes out from my mouth.

" He volunteered for the war, and left just a couple minutes ago"he says tired, I can't believe he didn't tell me.

"You really care for him, don't you" I am taking back, by what he says, I bite my lip. " He cares for you too." He says before I leave. If he really cared for me he would've told me. He would've said goodbye.

"What's that?" Haymitch asks pointing at the box in my hands.

"Nothing" I say and throw the box on the rooftop ground and climb onto the hovercraft. I leave it behind just like Peeta left me.

* * *

We fly for what seems like 3 hours before we land. A lady comes by and puts a vaccine to everyone except for me.

"Um, excuse me. You missed me." I say even though I don't know what it is.

"No. You don't get one" says Haymitch.

"Why?" I ask.

"These are trackers, for those of us who are going out there on the field!" He exclaims almost exhausted at me.

"But what if I need it? What then?" I continue.

"You won't. Understand." He says serious this time. I just nod. We finally land and the hovercraft doors open. It is a beautiful open place. With trees and mountains. I am mesmerized by all the beauty. The wind hits my face and I feel radiant .

"So you're the famous Katniss Everdeen" says a young man with bronze skin and hair.

"Um... Yeah. I wouldn't say famous?" I say a little confused.

"Are you kidding? You're everywhere! And everyone want to be you!" He says getting closer to me every word.

"Except the ones who want to kill me!" I answer.

"Or... Kiss you." He says leaning to my face and looking at my lips. I back away so fast I fall on my butt. I know I look red.

"Hahaha, girls don't usually fall for me this fast. At least they wait until I kiss them" he says with a smile on his face.

"Who says I'm falling for you!" I state as I get of the ground.

"Hey! Watch it Finnick, she's engaged" Haymitch says laughing.


	16. Chapter 16: The Famous and the new-bee

**Hello guys! Here is the new chapter! Btw listen to "the popular song by Ariana Grande. Does it have to do with this chapter? No. Lol. **

**Disclamer: I don't own THG or the direct quotes. **

* * *

Finnick? Hmm... That sounds fairly familiar. Finnick... Odair!

"You're Finnick Odair. The famous bachelor from the army!" I say out loud, then covered my mouth. He and Haymitch chuckled at me.

"She's a smart one" Finnick tells Haymitch. He just nods ad rubs his beard.

"But, wait. Doesn't he work for Snow?" I ask Haymitch.

"No, never did and never will" Finnick answers while playing with a rope on his fingers.

"He was our top spy!" Haymitch says patting his back. Finnick pretends to bow down to an audience .

"Was?" I continue.

"Yeah, WAS, until that darn traitor gave me away" Finnick says throwing the rope on the floor. I stand there staring at him. There is something else he is mad about? But what?

"All right Mr. Bachelor, will you go back to work. Comn' Katniss I need you to shoot your video and meet your lucky fiancé" wow! How great, not!

"Great. Do you know he it is?" I ask curling my braid's end with my finger.

"Wow! So eager. Just wait, will you" he continues. We walk through the rest of the camp. We meet the camera crew in the middle of what looks like a battle field set-up.

"Ok Katniss these are your lines, practice them and when you're done come back" this lady with a young face tells me. I go back to a tent sit down on my bed and rehearse them.

_Snow will not temper our fire _

_But when can melt it!_

What the heck!? This is horrible! I am not going to say this piece of...

"Ok Katniss come out!" The lady shouts! Ugh here I go.

"Ok dear stand there", she point to an 'X' in the middle of the field, "Look into the red light of the camera and recite your lines. Don't worry if you forget them we will say them in your ear piece." She says really fast and almost out of breath. "Oh! And one more thing" she bends down to the dirt on the floor and smears it all over my face and chest. I cough chocking from the dirt, "there!"

The camera light turns red and she gives me a thumps up.

"Snow will not..." I say but the ear piece is way a head of me, so I say what it's saying"but we... Can!" I shout at the end. The lady's smile drops and the camera man points the camera to the ground.

"That was a first good try" she tells me but I can tell she's lying.

"That was horrible! I've seen Effie dress better than that." Haymitch screams from his chair outside my tent.

"Thank you!Well this doesn't sound like me, I'm sorry but I can't say this" I tell the woman.

"Alright then. Then you say what ever you want to say ok!" She says to me with a fake smile tightening her papers. I can see Haymitch smile from the corner of my eye. I take a big gulp and stand on the mark. What have I gotten myself into. _Take a breath in. Close your eyes_. _Take a breath out._ My father would tell me before I would shoot with my bow and arrow. My bow!

"Haymitch can you grab my bow and arrows!" I shout to him. He rushes to the tent and brings it to me.

"This better work" he says. I nod. I grab my bow and get an arrow out.

"Ready?" The woman asks me.

"Go!" I say. The red light turns on.

"Citizens of Panem! I am here to speak in behalf of my late father and for all of you, the people. I am here to stand against Snow. Some of you may consider me and ally, others an enemy. Which ever position you stand in now, be ready. Because I'm here to fight. Some may think I will crumble, but I tell you all this. "Fire is catching! And if we burn, you burn down with us!"" I say and then shoot and arrow to the air.

"And cut!" The lady shouts. I look back to them they all looked baffled.

"So how was that?"


	17. Chapter 17: The Traitor

**Hello! Here's the next chapter. I wrote it fast so it might have some mistakes. And can you guys guess who the fiancé is? No? Yes? Leave a review or PM me.**

**disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games :)**

* * *

Haymitch walks with me around the campsite. He tells me how they are going to edit the video and make it seems as if I were really on battle. He stops me when we hear a small chatter.

"What is it?" I whisper.

"Shhh..." He continues, "over there is Snow's campsite." I gasp and lean over a bush.

"Are we this close to them?" I ask still whispering.

"Yes, since we don't have spy's to do the job anymore, we got to do the work ourselves", he whispers back. I continue staring at the soldiers and notice that there are girls among the men.

"Are those girls?" I ask pointing to a girl with blond hair talking to a small brunet.

"Yeah. But don't let their little image fool you. They are vicious, they are part of the army for a reason" he says. I keep my eyes on the camp and notice a male soldier flirting with the girls. They laugh at something he says and go inside a camp tent with him.

"Yeah, very vicious" I say mockingly. He just rolls his eyes. I laugh a little but then stop when I see another soldier. My face feels cold and my body feels fragile. I think Haymitch notices it too because he looks pale.

"Sweetheart, I think it's time for us to go..."

"No! Wait" I cut him off. I watch the soldier walk around the tent then finally go inside the tent,in which the girls and the boy went Into. A moment later the blond guy walks out mad, screaming at the boy who went inside. He hits him hard in the head and is about to hit him again, when a thin boy with brown hair brings another boy with dark skin, handcuffed and tells the guy with the blond hair something. The brunet boy kicks the dark man in the feet an he drops to his knees. The blond guy then shouts "Where are they hiding!" The dark man doesn't say anything, so he shoots him. I cover my face with my hands and begin to feel salt in my mouth. I feel hot tears on my cold face. Haymitch keeps his eyes on them. When I'm done crying I look up and see that everyone's left except for the boy who got beat and the boy on the ground.

"What the...?" Haymitch says.

"Haymitch. Is he... Dead?" I say chocking on every word. He doesn't answer me which means he is. The boy stays there and pats him. I can't see very clear so I try to get closer.

"Hey get back here" Haymitch whisper shouts at me. I ignore him and finally see that the boy is crying and keeps repeating 'I'm sorry'. I crawl even closer behind another bush but step on a branch. I hide quickly. The boy stares on my direction and I see his eyes. He can't see me. But I have seen him before. I've seen those eyes. Those blue eyes. That boy is Peeta. He walks away from the dead boy and doesn't look back. How could he! Why would he do this? So many questions pile up in my mind, I just can't sort them out. I go bak to Haymitch and try to hold my anger but it doesn't work.

"Did you see him!" I shout at him.

"Who the dead boy?. His name was Tresh, he was our new recruit" He asks.

"No. The other one, it was Peeta!" I continue shouting.

"What?"he utters.

"He's the traitor! He's the one who's been giving away all the information!" I say through all my anger.

"Hey sweetheart, some people change. And I know how much that boy meant to you..."

"He means nothing to me! And he said nothing would ever change him!" I cut him off."I can't believe all he said was a lie..." I trail off at the end.

"Hey, you don't know if everything was a lie" he says patting my back. I take his hand away.

"How would you know?" I ask serious. He doesn't answer just takes a deep breath. I feel the air so still. I have to get this out of my mind. He was nothing to me, just a servant that's it. I need to change the conversation.

"So, when am I meeting my fiancé?" I ask staring at the spot where the boy lies dead.

"He's waiting for you at the tents" he answers.


	18. Chapter 18: Marrying who!

**AN: here is the new chapter! the chapter where almost all is revealed! Btw Sam is going to reveal the new catching fire trailer!**

**Diclamer: I don't own the hunger games!**

* * *

Haymitch and I walk through the rubble and I realize its afternoon the day goes by fast if your catching your so-called friend, with your enemies. Yes, if your wondering If I still haven't gotten over it? Well I haven't, ok! I walk into the tent with my jaw and fist clenched. I open the tent angrily forgetting that there are people inside and they all stare at me as I make my way in.

"Katniss?" A familiar voice says. I look up and see a familiar face.  
"Gale?" I say as surprise as he did. I get up fast and hug him. As tight as I've ever hugged anyone.  
"I'm so glad to see you, I thought something happened to you?" I say still hugging him.  
"Like what?" He says with a chuckle.  
"I don't know. Something bad" I say laughing back. We laugh for a while before we realize that there are people around us. I clear my thoroughly before I speak again, "so, how did you get here?"  
"A hovercraft" he says. I punch him playfully.  
"You know what I mean!" I exclaim. He laughs again and I feel like I'm back home with my best friend.  
"Well I'm part of the team now" he says extending his arms for another hug. I don't deny it and run to his arms again.  
"What are you going to be doing here?" I ask ecstatic.  
"Designing military defense!" He says really happy, but I just tilt my head to the side with confusion.  
"Bombs and weapons" he says reassuringly. I nod my head in response.  
"So how has it been here?" Gale ask while holding my hands. I want to answer him but there are way to many people around to speak openly.  
"Lets go outside" I say leading him out. When we go outside the moon is out and the air is blowing everywhere.  
"To tell you the truth, it's one of the worst and best experience of my life" I say as I sit down on a rock.  
"Best because..." Gale says as he sits next to me.  
"Because I feel important and strong" I answer.  
"But you've always been strong." Gale tells me. I just shake my head and say, "Not as strong as I feel today".  
"And worst because..." He continues. I can't tell Gale about Peeta, he'll get angry. Wait, does Gale even know Peeta? I'm just going to come out and say it.  
"Peeta is the traitor. The one that's been giving away all o our info." I say with no power in my voice. Gale just stares into the distance.  
"Peeta isn't..." He take a loud swallow and then says, "nevermind..."  
"Isn't what?" I ask wanting him to continue.  
"Isn't... As I remember him" he finally says.  
"Yeah, we'll he trick all of us. With his good boy image and we all fell for it. I just wish I could shoot an arrow straight through his heart! If he even has one..." I say but the last sentence I regret what I said. Gale just looks at me with his jaw dropped. H also looks guilty. There is a long silence, I mean it seems like it hours, until he finally speaks again.  
"We'll we should get back to our operation".  
"Right. I need to go and meet my 'fiancé'" I say making quotes with my fingers. I walk toward the tent but then Gale calls out.  
"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. My other operation is marrying you!" The last part rings in my ears and all I do is walk into the tent. Marrying me?!


	19. Chapter 19: Thin Walls

**AN: here is the next chapter! Sorry for the wait. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG! I wish...**

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

I walk into the tent furious and determined to bark at Haymitch everything in his face.  
"Why didn't you tell me!" I shout as I stand next to the table, in which he is playing poker with some soldiers.  
"Easy sweetheart. So eager, here take a seat. We're just about to start the poker game", he says pulling out a chair for me to sit.  
"I don't want to take a seat!" I say angrily.  
"Or you can stand. It's your choice" he continues while sipping some clear liquid (probably alcohol).  
"Haymitch, listen to me. When were you going to tell me everything!" I shout this time.  
"Here are some poker chips..." He says putting some poker chips in front of me. I throw the chips with the back of my hand, "I don't want any on you're damn poker chips!". Everyone stays in silent, I mean extremely silent. You would be able hear a pin drop if some one dropped one.  
"Alright, lets talk" Haymitch finally says, while patting the chair he pulled for me earlier.  
"Not now, not with everyone here" I say more quietly, just incase I hurt someone's feelings. (Yeah, I know me. Care about these people?). Haymitch dismisses the soldiers and they leave.  
"Sit"he says. I sit. "Have a drink loosen up" he says handing me a drink of, yup. Alcohol. I set aside not even thinking of drinking one sip. Ok, time to talk out everything, ad I mean everything.  
"What did you want to talk about?" he says paying more attention then he actually ever has.  
"Well..., ok. When were you planning on telling me that Gale was going to be my..." I trail off because I sill can't believe it myself.  
"Your husband?" He finishes by statement.  
"Yeah" I say thinking about how I feel about Gale. I mean he is a great friend and all, but just a friend.  
"When the time came. And apparently it's now!" He says patting my head.  
"Maybe you could of told me earlier? So I could of you know... be emotionally stable" I say recalling my little meltdown. He smirks ad continues drinking.  
"If I would of told you, you wouldn't have come now would you?" He says raising an eyebrow at me. I guess I wouldn't have. So I don't answer. "Thought so". After about 3 minutes of awkward silence and staring at the walls, I look down to Haymitch and notice that he is flat out asleep.  
"I just don't know how to tell Gale how I feel about him" I say to a dead asleep Haymitch. Hoping that only the walls here my predicament.  
"Well, maybe you should talk to Gale himself" I look down to Haymitch but he's asleep. I turn around and see Gale standing in the doorway. These walls weren't the only ones that heard me.


	20. Chapter 20: lost but gained a friend

**AN: hello there! Here's an extra special long chapter! Just cuz it almost catching fire trailer tomorrow! If you want any info. Or jus want to talk about that PM me or leave a REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**i do not own the hunger games! **

* * *

Shoot! What do I do now? I stutter and look down at the ground.  
"How much did you hear?" I ask still looking down.  
"Enough to understand that we need to talk" he says opening the tent door so we could go out. I stay in the same spot and don't answer.  
"Talk about all of this!" He says making weird motions with his hands. I understand what he is saying and try to look at him but he isn't looking at me anymore, he is looking at the television.  
"Alright" I say, "lets talk".  
"Why don't you want to marry me? Am I that horrible?" He ask with his eyes fixed on the TV.  
"No, not at all if you were horrible I think I would of told you by now" I say giggling a little but he doesn't laugh. Ok, moving on. "It's just that I'm still 16 years old, I don't think I want to get married yet. You know. Every girl dreams of their wedding as the best day of their life" I say now standing next to him, "but not me. You know what I dream about?" I ask him. He shakes his head and looks at me.  
"I dream about the people I love dying! I dream of my dad. Hoping that somehow he is still alive! That I assure you, will be the best day of my life. I Just keep on hoping..." I say with tears in my eyes. "So marrying someone just makes me feel even worst" I say quietly looking at the ground, holding back my flood of tears. He lifts my head by touching my chin with his fingers, making me look at him.  
"Katnip. It's ok, I promise you this. Their is still hope for us. We could do something else, something that they don't have to know" he says looking at Haymitch and then back at me.  
"Like what?" I say wiping away a tear.  
"We could run off. Live in the woods, you know once we've found your mother and Prim. Just run and forget about the rest of Panem" he says with determination in his face.  
"We can't do that..." I stop myself, "no, I can't do that. They need me" I say looking at Haymitch who is still asleep.  
"What have they ever done for you?" He asks.  
"Nothing but I'm not just going to leave this whole nation burn under Snow's control!" I shout at him very angry.  
"The only reason I'm doing this stupid thing is for you!" He says and walks away from me. I want to talk him back but I can't. Just a second after he goes out, he comes back. Hope ruses through me. Instead he passes right through me an takes away the bottle from Haymitch's hand. He quickly wakes up and snorts in alert.  
"Excuse me, Misses Everdeen" he says with a bow and then walks out.  
"What happened to my bottle?" Haymitch asks oblivious to what just happened. I want to reach out to Gale but its too late. The rest of the soldiers come in.  
"Finally! I thought you too would keep us out the whole night!"Says a soldier with a pixie cut hair. My cheeks start to burn and I'm pretty sure smoke is coming out of my ears. I am about to burst all the bad words that I know at her when a soldier shouts.  
"Hey new propaganda!" Calls Finnick. We all huddle close to the TV screen. Everyone is pushing to get a better view, that I am almost glued to the TV.  
"Front row, huh. Of course it would be you." The girl that annoyed me a second ago 's it! I throw my arms towards her but Finnick stops me. "It's not worth it Katniss", he says calmly, and it she isn't worth it, so I ignore her. The commercial begins with a man burning up a home and some of president Snow's soldiers stop him. Then out of nowhere those venom eyes come out. They pierce through me and see into my soul. All of the sudden I feel cold in the hot summer. I feel the sweat that was trickling down my back freeze. I can't seem to look away but finally the image is cut, the image goes black.  
"What's going on?" I ask facing all the soldiers behind me. Wait, not soldiers most of these people are young enough to be in school.  
"This is the sweat surprise twelve", the girl with dark and short hair says. Surprise? What does she mean. The image clears and I appear there. I look much older and much more mature. If I would of seen me, I would fear her. The girl on fire. Once the commercial is over everyone claps and people start cheering out my name.  
"Well done. Katniss, I mean 'girl on fire'"the girl tells me. I smile at her not sarcastically but a truthful smile. After a while of the commotion I go outside. I look over the edge where I saw the man get killed. I take a deep breath in and out, then I spread my arms like I can fly.  
"You no you can't fly right?" A familiar voice calls from behind. I turn around quick. It's Finnick. Oh my gosh!  
"Did you see that?" I ask embarrassed. I hold onto my elbow like I always do when I'm nervous.  
"Yeah. Quite a great impression of a mocking jay" he says through a smile.  
"Mockinjay", I say quietly " that's what my dad used to call me."  
"Oh I'm sorry..." He trails off.  
"No it's fine" I reassure him. He nods.  
"Don't worry about Johanna. She gives everyone a hard time, but I promise you, you'll get to like her" he tells me. For a second I don't remember but then I do.  
"Oh, her?Yeah I think she's warming up already" I answered back. I hide my face a little because he's staring at me for a long, and I mean long time.  
"You know you just reminded me of someone?" He says still staring at me. He leans in close touches my face with his finger tips. I feel myself getting hot.  
"Is this a lame attempt of flirting with me?" I ask pulling away.  
"It's only a flirt if your enjoying it" he answers. I stay quite for a log time, "ok ill stop myself from being hot for just a second".  
"Thank you" I say sarcastically. He chuckles and stand next to me.  
Finnick starts to talk again, "but really. You remind me of an old friend of mine that would go fishing with me". Fishing? Do I remind him of a guy he used to fish with.  
"So I remind you of a guy!" I exclaim at him. "This is some terrible flirting" I add. He shakes his head no.  
"Not a guy. A girl. She used to be my best friend" he says sounding sad.  
I know I should ask him but it just comes out, "used to?"  
"Yeah, used to. As in before all of Snow's game started!" Now he sounds angry.  
"I'm sorry" I say.  
"It's not your fault if anything you've done great things for us" he replays. Then my stomach growls really loud. I cove my stomach but its too late, he already heard me. We both laugh.  
"Come on, lets go inside ad eat before Haymitch and Brutus eat it all" he tells me. We rush inside and go to bed, forgetting all about today I doze off into a deep sleep.


	21. Chapter 21: Running to Seek

**AN: the trailer was epic guys! Anyways here is an extra long chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: me do not own THG.**

* * *

I see fire an smell burning flesh. It isn't until I feel a pain in my leg that I realize, that I am catching fire. My leg hurts and my flesh looks red and bloody. I call for help but no one comes. I try to do my best to get out of my tent. When I finally reach the outside, everything is burned down. Everyone gone. Except... I see a figure come towards me. It's icy cold eyes walk towards me, in angrily fashion.  
"Please help me", I wouldn't normally plead to anyone, but I think this is an exception since my flesh is burning off. I start to see blurry, but not blurry enough to not see Snow laughing at me. He leans down to me and whispers into my ear.  
"Katniss Everdeen. Definitely the girl on fire" he says as he throws a match in my face.  
"No!" The loudest scream at the top of my lungs. I open my eyes, I'm in my cabin. It was just a nightmare Katniss, just a stupid nightmare. I'm drenched in sweat from head to toes. I'm glad no one is around to hear me rant on my bed. I lie down again, turn the pillow the other way, and rest my head. I cocoon myself in my bed sheets, my only protection. I doze off again into another sleep.  
I'm still alive! Where did Snow go? I walk through the dense, burnt forest. I finally come to a stop when I'm out of breath. I'm alone, I guess I've always been alone. I feel a chill run through me, someone is watching me. I turn around take out my bow and set up my arrow. The beast comes near me throws its arms furiously towards me. I freeze but move jus in time to pierce the arrow through the monster. I silently make my way to see the dead creature, but instead find Peeta lying there with his eyes wide open, tears flooding down his face. Blood trickles down his mouth and in his wound. What have I done?  
"Katniss..." He says, almost whimpering. I know I'm suppose to feel guilty or sad, but I don't. I hate myself for being so selfish.  
"Shhh. I'm sorry Peeta, I thought you where someone else. Something else" I say wishing it comes out sincere and not fake. He tries to say something but ends up swallowing painfully.  
"Do you know..." He tries to speak but pauses. "Who. The real. Enemy is?" He asks me.  
"What do you mean. I know who my enemies are", I say. He shakes his head and tries to speak once more.  
"You have no idea. What. You're capable of." He says and then his eyes go blank. This time I do feel a pain in my heart. I walk away from his dead body. The body I killed. How soulless am I? I run a far away as I can but suddenly the sky turns dark black and rain starts to pour down. I look down at my killing hands and see that I'm drenched in blood. I wipe it away on my sweater but still more blood appears. I feel tears streaming down my face, red tears. Oh my God, it's raining blood! I wipe away my face but nothing works, nothing. Please make it stop.  
"Pleas make t stop!" I shout with pain in my gut. It's day and I feel my face wet, but I'm too afraid to look at my hands. I shiver even though its hot. No one comes to comfort me. I dress up in one of the outfits left by a soldier. I hide my hair on a bun, since everyone here already knows me by my braid. I grab a backpack and put the pills I brought, my mockinjay pin, dried fruit, 4 water bottles, matches, a knife, and a big jacket. I don't know where exactly I'm going or what I'm doing, but I need answers to all my questions. I try to camouflage with the rest of the army. I accidentally bump Ito Johanna "watch it turd!" She mutters at me. Wow, I guess she's mean to everyone. I almost make it out of the camp without getting noticed when a small dark colored girl comes.  
"Are you a real soldier?" The small girl asked through a smile. Shoot! Play along, she doesn't know.  
"Yes. What is your name? What are you Doing wandering here all by yourself?" I ask the girl who looks about Prim's age. Se has the same big eyes like her.  
"Rue. I was just with my father, he works for you guys. We came here after my grandfather was killed", she says it with such maturity that I feel like I am speaking to a grown woman.  
"I'm so sorry, he was killed", and I mean it from the bottom of my heart.  
"That's ok, it's not your fault. He was in an argument with someone from the Capital. They where fighting about Katniss... Everdeen. I forget for a moment. Anyways my grandfather said she would save us all, but the other man disagreed and..." She pause for the right words.  
"I understand" I say feeling guilt for his dead.  
"Where are you off to?" She asks me more content.  
"On a secret mission. Have any last advice for me?" I ask joking around.  
"Remember who the real enemy is. Thats what my grandfather told me.." she says and my mouth drops. How did she? What? I stroke her curly hair and walk away from her. That was just coincidence Katniss. I make my way through the thick forest. To take away my mind from what just happened. I whistle to the birds a song my dad used to sing to me. I did leave a letter behind saying:

_Gone for a couple of days. Need to find answers from an old friend.  
-Katniss  
(P.S. I'll be back in time for the battle)_

When I arrive at a the camp base of the 'Careers' aka Snow's army, I make myself as comfy as I can. I climb the tree until I reach a spot where I can see all of my surroundings, including the now orange sunset. I am very tired so I drink half of my water bottle and 2 piece of dried fruit. I've never expire cued hunger and I don't feel like experiencing it. As I trail off into a soft sleep, I hear muffle and movement nearby.  
"Come on Glimmer! I was just joking, you are my favorite soldier!" I hear a young man's voice say. I climb higher to the tree, until I see the boy who was with Peeta and the blond girl who was with him.  
"Alright, but you owe me Cato" she says through fake giggles.  
"Anything" the blond boy says. She pulls him by the shirt and she kisses him in the cheek. Gross! They leave, so I decide to sit down back in my spot. I never imagined my first kiss would be with Gale, the day we would get married. Actually, I never pictured my first kiss. I finally fall asleep.  
"Cato! Cato!" I wake up and move so fast I hit my head on the tree trunk. Someone is shouting but I don't know who. I make myself rise, just in time to see a soldier come to Cato. Wait? Is that soldier wearing the same uniform as me? He's another traitor! I don't know?  
Cato gets out of his tent yawning and shouts at him, "now what is that is so important, that you had to wake me up!"  
"The mockinjay has fled", he says taking long breathes, looks like he's been running for ages.  
"I knew she would crumble, but not this soon. Not even until the second act?", Cato says with sarcasm. "Cashmere, go back to their camp and keep me up on everything. I have to get rid of our her little district friend. Since I don't need him anymore, his worthless". They both laugh and then Cato tells him to leave. The girl with dark hair comes near him.  
"Clove. Have I ever told you that you are my favorite soldier?" He asks.  
"Duh. Only like a million times", she says leaning in and laying a kiss on his cheek. Double gross!  
"I need you to bring the bread boy. We need to dispose off him, he's run stale".  
One thought run through my mind. Peeta is going to die!


	22. Chapter 22: confusion, black, and stars?

**AN: hello there again! Sorry for this short chapter. I really don't know what to do next, so if our guys have any suggestions. Also listen to "one foot wrong" by pink while the Katniss moments. **

**disclamer: I don't own THG. Or else Finnick would still be alive.**

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

I rattle around the tree for a long time. I finally decide to get off it. When I reach the ground I land uneven and my left foot bends. Pain runs through all my body, like I've been plummeted off the earth into a deep abyss. I see blotches of color and some black all around me. I feel disoriented and confused. I walk for what seems like miles, dragging my left foot behind me. I try to be a quiet as possible but it's not working. I feel sweat trickling down my face, or maybe they are tears. I can't tell. Should I feel hungry, or did I eat already? Should I call for help, or would that just bring mor trouble for me? I find a nice spot to lay down on, I think it's a bed? No, a bush. Black, stars, and black again. Is that? I feel like I'm flying, wait is someone carrying me? Oh look, more black.

**3rd P.O.V.**  
Johanna walks to Katniss' tent.  
"Wake up, brat!" She shouts to Katniss bed. Katniss doesn't respond, so Jo walks to her bed an takes of the covers. Johanna gasp and grunts. She stops out of the tent with flaring eyes. She then stumbles on Gale.  
"Wow! What's wrong Johanna?" He asks her.  
"Katniss isn't here!" She exclaims.  
"What? She should be in her tent. Are you sure shes not sleeping?" He asks worried now.  
"No, you idiot! I think I can tell the difference between a pillow and a girl!" She continues to rant.  
"We have to find Haymitch" he utters.  
"That's where I'm going" she says before pushing him aside. He follows without hesitation. They find Haymitch talking to Finnick.  
"I thought you were going to get Katniss?" Haymitch asks.  
"She's gone!" Gale shouts.  
"Where?" Haymitch says.  
"Don't you think if I would of know, I would go get her!" Johanna inquires.  
"Do you guys have any idea where she might of gone?" Haymitch questions. Everyone stay in silent.  
"She couldn't have just left!" Gale says trying to calm everyone, even though he's shaking.  
"We have to have a rescue party now!" Finnick says with grace.  
"No we can't do that, to many of us searching will just add more flame to this situation. Plus the spy may still be among us", Haymitch tells the young group.  
"What if that bolt went to the enemy's base?" Johanna says as she motions her head towards the left.  
"I say we throw our secret weapon at them now! Kill them all before they come nears us or Katniss!" Gale continues to shout nervously.  
"No. We have to wait, at least a day. If she doesn't come back then, we could release your weapon, look for Katniss, and get out of here" Haymitch says before anyone hesitates. "In the meanwhile, you three search with discretion around here". Everyone nods and once they do. Haymitch exhales, as if he's been blowing up balloons this whole time. She couldn't have just left, he thinks to himself.


	23. Chapter 23: finding the truth

**Hello there! Here is a quick chapter. If you dont mind to review at the bottom, that would make my day!**

**diclamer: I do not own the hunger games. Collins does!**

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

I open my eyes but see plain black. Ok, I must be unconscious because I only see black. Lets try this again. Blink once, blink twice, ad focus. It's all black! Ok now I know it's dark where I am. I try to touch any surface around me and it's all damp.  
"Gross!" I manage to get out. I insist my body to get up but one of my legs won't respond. I have to get out of here or I'll go more insane. I lay on my stomach and try to crawl through the muddy and sticky place. I know this isn't a dream because the pain on my leg is super realistic. I finally find a light source at the top of where I am. I lean on one side of the wall towards the hole of the light and hold on to grass outside. I make myself shimmy upwards. I grunt on frustration of my paralyzed leg, and the pain it shoots through me. I feel like fainting again but I don't. I finally get out of where I was.  
"I did it" I whisper to myself proudly. Then I throw up. I lay next to the vile for a little while. When I finally gather up my strength, I get up. I look around me and its day. I must have slept a whole night in there. I walk closer towards the hole, no not a hole. A cave!  
"How did I get in there?" I asks myself. I turn away from my temporary safe haven, and think of a plan as to where to go next. I should probably go back to Haymitch, but why should I? It's not like anything is going to get better by me just acting like a dumb rag doll. I take an aspirin and a big gulp of water. I also eat some dried fruit because by the looks of my vomit, everything is out of my system. I walk towards the campsite, or maybe it's the opposite way? Panic floods through me like a waterfall. I am definitely lost!

After a while of hesitation and an inner battle with my subconscious, I part ways. I walk in the direction my gut is telling me. I walk with extreme exhaustion and my leg is no help either. I give up after about twenty minutes and lay down on a log. I already finished 2 water bottles, I can't finish this one. I swallow with pain and thirst. I take off my backpack and rest my head on the trunk behind me. I close my eyes and think about my mom and Prim, are they really safe? Or where they lying to me? Suddenly horror creeps on the corner of my mind, but I push away. My father would have wanted me to think of the positive. I hear a sound behind me, I open my eyes, and the horror is back. I stand up quietly but of course my leg makes it difficult. I feel my blood drained out of my body. I peek behind me and see someone approaching through the forest. Shoot! I have to run, but that will only make me more noticeable. I stay frozen behind the tree, hoping they will not see me and just past by. I hear crunching of leaves behind me, they sound so close. I hear someone cough behind me, it's a he. He sounds out of breath. My heart is beating of my chest and buckets of sweat are poring over my face. I hear the man cough uncontrollably, maybe he'll die before he comes near me. I hang on to that little spark of hope. And keep hoping. I hear him literally behind me, on the other side of the tree. I hold my breath and keep on hoping. His coughs decent, he's leaving! I let out a big exhale but instead I hiccup. I cover my mouth quickly.  
"Who's there?" A familiar shaky voice asks. He comes closer again. My ears can't hear anymore. I grab my bow and an arrow, ready to strike. I see the uniform of the man finally comes into focus, but it's to late. I shoot him.  
"Oh my God! Peeta!" I crouch down to a pale looking Peeta.  
"Katniss?" He asks out of breath and utterly confused. He lets go of his small pistol.  
"Are you ok?" I asks trying to look where I shot him.  
"I don't... Think so..." He says obviously in deep pain. I finally find the damaged leg, I try to find the arrow. It didn't go through him, it just cut him. I see it in front of me. I check the bloody cut. He lets out a horrible cry, no wait it was me. It's just like my dream, oh no. I know what happens next!  
"I killed you!" I say and start to cry.  
"No. You. Didn't. I'm fine" he says, and lifts my face so I can look at him. He tries to smile but not with his usual sparkle. I star to cry even more ad start to choke. "Katniss. What. are you. doing here?" He struggles to asks.  
"I don't know" I say honestly.  
"Katniss... you have to get... Out of here" he says with tears filling his eyes.  
"No. I'm not leaving you!" I scream like a little girl. "Even if you are a traitor" I say the last word silently. He looks at me shocked, this time a tear slips down his dirty face.  
"Is that what you think I am?" Peeta continues.  
"What do you mean? That's what you are... Right?" I stop crying.  
"No. I would never. No!" He cleans his tear and tries to sit up. "If that's what they've made you believe, but I'm not", he has difficulty swallowing. I take the water bottle and make him drink some.  
"Katniss, I was here to spy on Cato" my mouth drops open. "Until today. He discovered and he tried to kill me." I need time to process this but he keeps talking. "I overheard him and marvel talk about how they were just using me. Then he saw me, so now he's out to get me".  
"Peeta I'm story for thinking that..."  
"No. Katniss just, please get out of here. There is a safe room underground a couple of miles from here..." now I cut him off. "I'm not leaving you. Come on" I say as I grab him from under his pits. He is a heavy guy so it hurts my leg too. We walk like this, silent for the rest of the way.  
"What's my price if I make it? I have no life back home" he interrupts our silent bubble.  
"Ummm... Anything you want. I'll buy you a car?" I'm sure he wants money.  
"I don't want a car" yup he wants money. "The. What do you want?"  
"How about a kiss?" He says through a smile.  
"What!" I stop helping him and he falls on his butt. This time he screams.  
"Oops!" I quickly grab him up.  
"I was going to say on the cheek" he touches his tush with his hand. "That hurt".  
"Fine just keep walking" I don't know how I agreed to that, but I know how lethal Cato Can get. I can now see the underground safe house.  
"Peeta, were here!" I shout. I get the handle and try to open the door open but in that exact moment the air is punched out of me. The next thing I know I'm on the ground.


	24. Chapter 24: Ready, Set, Drop!

**AN: hello here is the next chapter! Enjoy, and review down there if you like :)**

**disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games!**

* * *

3rd POV:  
As the night dragged on the wind whispered Katniss' name, Gale couldn't go to sleep. He new he had to think of a plan to save his best friend and soon to be bride. Finally as if a light switch had been turned on, morning arose. And so did everyone else. Haymitch held a meeting, where only the top soldiers where included.  
"Alright, since Katniss never showed up. It's time for my plan" Gale says with an attitude.  
"Are you sure about this. I mean we would be putting our spy in danger" Finnick reminded Gale.  
"That's true. We have to first communicate with him" Haymitch agreed with him.  
"No, we need to do it now! Before they go to the woods an search for her!" He stands up from his chair and smashes it back in.  
"But... What if Katniss went over there?" Finnick says remembering his conversion with her. He had a gut feeling she was with Peeta.  
"She would never. I'm the one that knows her the most, from all of you!" Gale said ready to punch Finnick at any given moment. Finnick didn't want to make the situation worst, so he backed farther away.  
"Alright!" Haymitch stepped in front of Gale, " We'll go with your plan, but first I want a last search around the premises. Finn and Jo go check the cabins. I'll call Peeta". Finnick and Johanna leave.  
"What about me?" Gale the remaining soldier asked.  
"Try not to do anything stupid." Galen's face turned into a mix of anger and exhaustion. Everyone left, except Gale. He tried to calm down by sitting down, but that only made him more nervous. He was so anxious, he knew e couldn't just sit there with his arms crossed. He wanted to save Katniss, his fiancé, his soon to e wife, but most importantly, his best friend.

Gale left with a face of uncertainty and trotted through the chaotic camp. Everyone seemed so busy packing up all the equipment, no one seemed to notice Gale. He took this chance to sneak into the room where the hovercraft was. He entered unaware that he didn't know how to use one. Pushed a couple of buttons and the engine was on.  
"Ok. Now for take off..." He said as he put on the ear phones for communication. He was ready to fly and save his best friend, and no one could stop him.

Johanna and Finnick searched Katniss' room one last time. Every single little detail they might of missed.  
"Hey look at this..." Finnick said as he found the note Katniss had left behind. Johanna gasped and cursed at the same time.  
"An old friend?" She asked confused, "that could be anyone. Her mom, her sister,...".  
"Or Peeta..." Finnick was convinced and terrified that she had gone with him. Again, Jo cursed.  
"We have to tell Haymitch now!" Finnick knew it was his responsibility for not speaking up earlier. As he was getting out Johanna pushed him back in. He coughed and rubbed his chest. "What?" He asked.  
"You knew, didn't you?" She asked with her cold eyes. Finnick took a big huff of air before revealing the truth.  
"I assumed, but I knew I was right" he felt as guilt as he looked.  
"Why didn't you say?" She questioned.  
"I didn't have actual proof, just a hunch" he felt the weigh of the world fall of his shoulders.  
"Next time, talk. Now lets go tell Haymitch" she felt for him, and Finnick appreciated that.  
When the two of them arrived Haymith was on the communicator.  
"Haymitch we got some news!" Johanna sounded out of breath.  
"Wait! I think I'm finally getting reception" he sounded annoyed.  
"Finally Peeta! Hurry, abort mission, we are leaving. The bomb is a go! I repeat the bomb is a go!" He pauses for a response, but nothing comes. "Pe.. Peeta?" He covers his vacant ear, but the connection is cut. He shuts the communicator with vigorous force and slams it on the ground.  
"Hay..." Johanna is cut by a tired Haymitch " What !"  
"Katniss isn't gone!" He says, but only leaves Haymitch with a stunned face.  
"What she means, is that Kat is with Peeta", that still leaves Haymitch confused.  
"That doesn't make sense, Peeta would of told me. Unless... " he fears to Finnish the sentence.  
"Unless what?" Finn asks.  
"Something's happened to them..." Haymitch looks like he's seen the dead corps.  
"What could happen..." Jo is cut by a powerful sound of a hovercraft above them. It takes off at the speed of light, but not quick enough for Haymitch to see Gale.  
"Shoot!" He picks up the communicator. He dials quickly.  
"We'll hello there Haymitch" Gale says sarcastically.  
"Don't hello me! You need to come back!" Haymitch was furious, with the fire in his eyes and the reek of alcohol, he could literally catch on fire.  
"I need to save my friend. I'm about to drop the bomb!" Gale screamed through his communicator.  
" you can't you big idiot!" Johanna said to the speaker.  
"Was that Jo?" Gale asked.  
"Yes! Now come back, abort!" Is what Haymitch said but all Gale heard was static. "Katniss is with Peeta!" He contined but without a response.  
"Haymitch?" Gale asked to himself. He shrugged it off, he knew Haymitch thought he was weak. It was time to prove himself. With a press of a button he released the Gas Bomb. Quickly he retrieved back to headquarters. Satisfied and accomplished.

Meanwhile...  
1st POV:  
I tried to focus my eyes, even though there is a siring pain on my stomach.  
I blink many times but my vision isn't any better. I hear grunting from Peeta and someone else, but who? I can see Peeta punching someone but he is quickly kicked down.  
"It's time for your goodbye bread boy!" Says a familiar voice. "Or should I dispose of he first?" He asks with a chuckle. My mind is anywhere but here, yet i know that voice.  
"No!"Peeta says with trouble. I finally gain back my vision, it's Cato!  
I can't get up, I feel so immobilized.  
"Oh, I get it. You have the hots for her, don't yah?" He smiles through his evil face. "I'm sure she'll enjoy watching you die. Then afterwards I'll get rid off her, so then my grandfather can make me the ruler of Panem". He carefully makes cuts along Peeta's legs. I yell at him to stop but that only makes him continue. Just as I'm about to scream, a hovercraft appears. The bottom door opens and I can't see very clear what its about to drop. Wait drop? A bomb! Both Peeta and Cato are distracted, so I quickly grab my bow and arrows. I manage to shoot one at Cato's right arm. It goes right through him and the othe side lands on the ground, pinning him down. I know I should feel guilty but I don't. I manage to get on my feet without throwing up. I get Peeta and sling him around my shoulders. We slowly and painfully make our way to the door.  
"Wait you need the communicator, it has the password to open the door" Peeta says looking back Cato who is screaming his head off.  
"I'll go get it" I set him down on the ground, his head resting against the door. I run as fast as I can by I don't have a lot of energy left. I search through Cato ad find the communicator. "Please. Help me!" He pleads me. He grabs me from my jacket but I pull it away. I jog back to Peeta but stop halfway. I can't let him die with that bomb exploding him. I'd rather him die quickly than painfully. I get another arrow an make sure I aim at his heart. Soon e stops to quiver. I finally give the communicator to Peeta, he types in the password with his bloody hands. We manage to get in. Once we are in we both land on the hard ground. Exhausted to our beyond.


End file.
